


Caretaking

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A new lesson for Siri.





	

Siri looked up at Adi with worry, then at the creature in the basket.

"It's only for a week, padawan," the elder woman said. "You can help me with a harmless bearded jax for a week, Siri."

"I don't know anything about taking care of animals!" 

Adi listened to the words, felt the panic below them, and sighed. Someday, her padawan would learn to face unusual tasks without that fear of failure.

"I will be here to guide you, as always, my padawan. Knight Ti has left strong instructions."

"I will try my best."

"Then you will do very well."


End file.
